


Nek-OPE

by SugarSweetest



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: AT FIRST HE GROWN TOOO, Cute, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Modern Setting, Multi, Rival Relationship, crazy fluffy, eren is just uhhh, erens a baby, first time don't hate, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, other ships added later, same age love, slow start, younger Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSweetest/pseuds/SugarSweetest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman was a normal guy with normal dreams.<br/>Get a job<br/>Buy a nice house<br/>Don't get murdered before age 50</p><p>Getting one of the rarest things on the earth was not on that list.</p><p>A big eyed Neko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so thank you all who are reading it  
> It's better than it sounds

_What_

_pronoun 1. asking for information specifying something._

_chapter 1.  ~~ WHAT?_

It was a very warm afternoon when Levi Ackerman decided to go outside for a quick stroll around the new neighborhood he moved into. When searching for a suit house to live in Levi was told by his "best friend " Erwen had the best setting. Never to loud, not much crime sweet neighbors, the whole package! If you where anyone OTHER than Levi Ackerman. 

"Stupid brats playing around everywhere!" 

Not 5 seconds after thinking that  one of the brats in the flesh runs up and over to Levi. Now any other time Levi would just easily just push the child but their ever so sweet looking mother was watching Him like a hawk.

"Can you please move so I can keep going?"

"Nooo~!"

Then out of nowhere the child stomps right on his left foot like it was a bug. This child was also 5'3 so he was at the perfect eye level with Levi.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Levi was burning with rage it took all the willpower he had in him to not push this kid down and teach him a lesson about messing with him.

"Sorry~ Baka- Man ~!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME CHILD LIKE THAT!"

To make matters worse the child's mot comes over and glares at Levi. If looks could kill than l should be dead and on fire but he was still alive , still with these idiot hoping he would not be slapped into next week.

"Exquse me miss, your son..."

The child had very long hair and a girls voice but the body shape of a boy. Levi felt screwed.

"MY CHILD IS A GIRL YOU SHORT MAN!"

Oh how badly Levi wanted to slap some bitches, so very badly, but did not.

"Ok so your Daughter just stomped on my foot for no reason so please just let me walk and leave."

After what felt like FOREVER he was allowed to break away from her cold dead stare. Man did Levi hate kids.

_1 hour later ~~~_

Being lost was really annoying, at the moment Levi was in some part of town he never knew about. He would can his "friend" but he is way to stubborn for that." So he goes down a dark ally way, what could go wrong? 

Well like he thought nothing went wrong at all. He was perfectly fine until he tried to leave then on the way back out he tripped on something big and warm. 

"Don't you dare be a dead body "

It was anything but that.

It was a Neko 


	2. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does the fun stuff always happen to Levi

_Why_

_adverb_

_1\. for what reason or purpose._

 

“What the fu-”

Levi was about to finish that sentence but before he could utter the words he felt a small warmth on his leg. When he looked down he saw probably the cutest thing he with ever see , a Neko. This would not be that big of a deal if this was a anime or some tv show but it was real life and this does not happen in real life. Yes Nekos do exist but they are still very rare , only the richest people get to have them. But so far scientists have only found 87 Nekos in the whole world , now there's 88. The one Levi was looking at only looked about 2 years old, still a newborn.

“Oh shit hey you ok?”

He picked up the small Neko and put it across his chest in a cuddling fashion.

“HEY DON'T TOUCH MY TOY!”

Levi looked back and saw a tall man that looked tired and sick, he was probably on crack. But Levi stood his ground no druggie would take him down.

 

 

“What are you going to do fight me?”

 

“Maybe if you're a good boy I might do something more pleasant~”

 

This is when Levi lost it. In 2 quick movements he had the man on the ground bleeding from the mouth, while Levi was without a scratch. He loved the feeling of pinning people , in a violent way and romantic way.

 

“Ok so why don't you just run away before I come and break your arm.”

 

“Hey .. Just wait don't hurt me I'll give you some drugs ! Yeah you want that right!?”

 

Oh how fun this is.

 

 

“Yeah ok just let me call my friends to come join we have money ok.”

Levi got out his phone with his left hand while still holding the small Neko on his right side. His foot was resting on the guy's stomach. It was surprisingly comforting to know Levi is making something so little feel better.

 

“Hey Erwin come down to the East side St. There's a drug house.”

 

“Yeah just found it bring the whole force down lots of people. Yeah - ok bye.”

 

After talking to Erwin, Levi looks over to the druggie and tells him to wait here. Of course the man listens to him and just sits by the door thinking to himself about something.

_WeeeWoooooWeeeeeWoooo_

30 minutes later

 

“Hey Levi is that a kid?”

 

Levi looked down at the small sleeping figure on his right shoulder. Oh yeah , forgot for a second.

 

 

“It's a Neko I think.”

 

 

Erwin gave him a blank stare before he finally said something.

 

“You can't keep it. You have to take it to a doctor. Neko or not it's probably pretty hurt.”

 

Well Erwin is right. Even if the brat isn't a Neko it still should go see a doctor, who knows what the guy meant by “he's my Toy”.

“I will but first I'm taking it home.”

 

Erwin nodded his head and brushed his eyebrows back in place. Then he walked back to the FBI car and drove off. When he was finally gone Levi looked back at the little child and pulled him off for the first time in 2 hours. It was hard at first because it seemed like it didn't want to leave Levi's warm shoulder ever, there was even some spit on his side.

“Uhh this is going to be a pain to get out.”

After moving the child to his arms in a cradling fashion he walked out of the alleyway and went back down the road he came from. That bitchy mother and daughter were gone , so Levi could walk in peace with the little one. When he finally got home the first thing he did was take a good look at the kid. And what he saw was not expected.

“WHY THE HELL--!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just putting it out there I'm not updating every day just testing my schedule to see what works  
> Don't worry it will be fine


	3. Update !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!!

Hello readers!

This is SugarSweetest.  
Sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled story program but I have new information about what I'm doing with this story.

1\. I finally made a schedule for updating   
I'm going to do every Monday Evening (I'm in Japan ) and Every Saturday Morning!

Hope this works for you beautiful readers!

2\. I LOVEEEE THE FEW COMMENTS IM GETTING I just love answering and talking to you readers ! Please don't worry about things! Oh and also.. If u want put ideas in comments it's fine with me. Love talking to you guys

Now back to your regularly planed story 

Thanks

SugarSweetest ~~!

CHU***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make a non chapter
> 
> Don't worry I won't do this much   
> And I'll always say UPDATE


	4. When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Levi needs answers he gets answers

_When_

_adverb_

_1\. at what time._

 

When Levi looked down at the small child what he saw was somewhat surprising. It was yes a Neko for one and two it was a boy from what Levi could concur.

 

"Oh ok so you're a Neko..... well at least its a boy"

 

That Levi was thankful for . He could never be able to deal with periods and boyfriends or whatever she would be into. With a boy he could help with growing up, probably. He truly never really had the best childhood in hindsight so he could only do so much to help the boy.

 

"Ok now that I know you don't have a vigina lets let's get a good look at you."

 

Levi stepped back and looked at the small hybrid child. The boy had dark chocolate brown hair on top of his head going in every direction, instead of normal human ears on the side of his face he had two little cat ears on top of his head about the size of Levi's hand. His skin was kind of rough but still pretty silky overall, it was a olive tan color. He looked like he was from a beautiful tropical island with the sun on him like the world was his stage and the sun was watching it like his life deepened on it. He had a very small body with rags on it just barely covering him, but after doing a full body check Levi saw no real damage on the outside. When his face traveled back up the boys body he saw the child's eyes were open and what a sight to see. It like a mixture of blues, greens, and just a little yellow if you look hard enough, something Levi was doing with out even noticing it. He truly thought he could never look away and he didn't want to either, just looking into those eyes for a while was fine with him. If this was not child Levi might have jumped him then and there.

 

"Damn kid, what drugs did you take to get your eyes like that? And where do I get some?"

 

The child laughed a very faint laugh but right after he put his hands over his mouth with wide eyes. Tears forming at the sides of his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry... ple- please don't hit me again sir! I'll be good this ti-time I promise!"

 

This broke Levi's heart to bits. Just what he though, no physical damage but plenty of mental damage for any child.

 

"Hey , hey don't worry about that I wont hurt you see."

 

Levi put both his hands in the air and stepped a few feet away from the boy in hopes to earn his trust. But after about 10 minutes Levi gave up on his peace treaty and made some dinner for the both of them. After 20 minutes dinner was done and Levi started to eat, 30 minutes after that he was finally done with every thing. But the boy had still not eaten.

 

"Ok so because I'm tired as fuck I'm going upstairs and to sleep K?"

 

Levi went up in front of the boy and gave him a plate full of fish and rice.

 

"Eat this or don't. I don't care really, but if you make a mess and don't clean it up , I'll eat you."

 

The child just looked at him for a moment.

 

"That was a joke I'll never eat you, but I'll go crazy and lose all my shit so, yeah goodnight."

 

Levi waved and went down the hall and took a quick shower, soon after he went to bed.

 

  _12:30 at night/morning_

 

Levi felt a small warmth on his stomach, so he opened his eyes and saw a little tail and two cat ears cuddling onto him. As if on instinct Levi hugged the boy closer and sighed a sigh of relief as he drifted into a deep peaceful sleep listening to the clam breaths of the little Neko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!   
> Thanks a bunch for sticking with me and this story   
> so far people like the idea of neko Eren and I know this happens on this site all the time Neko is not a new idea but trust me ill make it new!
> 
> CHU*************


	5. MiNi ~~ Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt bored....  
> thats all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt bored....  
> So I'm just doing a mini chapter  
> I won't do this anymore if you don't want me to.  
> PLEASE WRITE DOWN IN THE COMMENTS IF U LIKE THIS MINI THING .  
> That's all I ask this time thanks  
> Comments help me live

_~~~~~MiNi Chapter~~~~_

_*****Dreams******_

_Eren's POV_

_Its cold._

_That was Eren's first thought when he felt the cool ground. Eren didnt know where he was, but all in all he didn't like it either. It was cold , rough, and something sharp was hitting his head. Every now and then he heard little sounds like things dropping, car horns , and sounds of feet walking past him._

_"You .... not ...... dead .... body!"_

_The was the first real words Eren had heard in awhile. They sounded worried, wonder what for. Oh now he felt warm, it was a nice rocking motion. Now Eren felt sleepy too, his eyes are already closed so this was easy he just had to turn his mind off. Shouldn't be to hard right._

_"What ..... Th-"_

_{hmmm.... sooo warm}_

_Where am I ? Is this a house? Is that a man? Oh it is. Why is he looking at me like that, is he going to eat me? Oh god not more Eren could't handle that._

_"please don't hurt me sir..."_

_OH that's food, it smells soo good. What if he did something to it, MUST NOT EAT! Oh he said something wonder what.. My ears hurt._

_This food is good! I'm cold. Let's go where the man went. Ohhh it's a big room, or am I small? Look at that bed, the man is in it!_

_Oh it's so soft and smells like mint and vanilla, I like that smell a lot now. The man is warm too just like the pillow he was on today. He could get used to this._

_{Warm man is nice~}_


	6. Whoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets learn more about Eren!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://img4.duitang.com/uploads/blog/201311/26/20131126143210_WVBLT.thumb.600_0.jpeg
> 
> that's what eren looks like   
> just so u know

Chapter 4~~ Whoa

When Levi awoke the first thing he noticed was the small warmth on the side of his stomach, when he moved the covers back and looked down he saw the little neko cuddling him. This was without a thought the most adorable thing Levi has seen in his 22 years of living. Levi slowly moved the child's head up to the pillows and then got out of the bed trying not to wake the neko. After making it out of the bed Levi walked over to his bathroom and got ready for the day. When he had taken a cold shower, he walked down the hallway of his home and went into his kitchen. Levi opened his refrigerator and looked around, from what he saw in the living room the plate from last night was empty. So the child could eat fish and rice. But he truly had no idea what neko's could and could not eat, so he did what and unknowing grown man would do, he went online.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello! Welcome to PetCareLoving.com!

What do you need help with?

Please put the name of the breed, species, and Gender of the animal of your choice!

Breed : _________________

Species : _________________________

Gender : _______________________________

 

{ OK } 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok... Species.. Neko.... Gender....Male .....Breed.. um."

Levi didn't know anything about neko breeds so he just left that one blank. After filling in the blacks Levi pressed the OK button and was taken to a new page.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello Welcome to   
How To Care For A Neko.com

Hello I'm your reading this then you must want or have a neko!

Please click one of the links to learn more about basic neko care!

* Food { OK }

* Living { Ok }

* Reproduction { Ok }

* Health { Ok }

Thank You !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi quickly looked over the site, then clicked the food link. 

"I'll come back to this site later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1\. Neko's have the ability to eat normal human food, they can also eat raw meat but we do not recommend doing it.

2\. Don't feed nekos cat or dog food. They can consume it but will not be able to digest it quick can take 1 to 3 days in total.

3\. Every neko has a different taste! Try new things! 

4\. Nekos don't have the ability to get sick from any human food, or have allergies to anything!

5\. Last They Eat Lots.

{ Back }

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Thank god I cant kill the little guy with food.'

Levi let out a calmed sigh and got up and went back to his kitchen to make breakfast. 20 minutes later he made a simple cheese omelet, side salad and toast, after setting the table he put the plates down and went to go see the neko. The little boy was up and playing in the sheets like it was confetti, after about 4 minutes of the boy playing in the sheets he looked over to Levi and started blushing 5 different colors at once. Levi walked over to where the child had been playing and held his arms out, he wasn't going to force the child to trust him. The neko just looked at the outstretched arms for a minute before walking over to Levi. He looked up at the man with big eyes and a small smile.

"Good- Good morning!"

Levi could die right there and be happy.

"Good morning ...."

"Oh! Eren my name is Eren!"

"Ok Eren well breakfast is ready so come on."

Levi bent down and took Eren into is arms in a half cuddle, not really knowing how to be comforting. But truly Eren looked happy with the whole situation, which made Levi smile a faint smile. After setting Eren down in his seat, Levi did the same on the opposite side of the table. 

"So Eren how old are you?"

Eren looked up and stopped shoving food in his mouth, before he gave a light smile.

"I'm 7 Mr. Um..."

"Levi you can just call me Levi ok."

Eren gave him a hope filled expression, before asking Levi some of his own questions.

"How old are you Levi?"

" 22."

"oh... Where is your wife?"

"Don't have one."

"why?"

"I'm not into girls, Eren."

"Oh.. what does that mean?"

"I want to be in love with a boy ok."

Eren looked down for a minute before looking up with a big smile.

"I'll be your love Levi!"

"God damn it."

Eren had giant grin showing all his teeth including 4 little sharp pointed teeth in the corners. 

"Ok well if your done go into the bath room and get in the tub ok!"

Eren ran off quickly down the hall while Levi washed dishes, and smiled to himself looking forward to the rest of the day.


	7. MINI~~~~Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini!
> 
> Eren POV in all minis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOO sorry this came out late my computer hates me and deleted my draft while I ate breakfast.   
> School is hard so sorry for the late updates so yeah loves u my magic pianos

_Mini~~~Happy_

 

_"So warm , I could get used to this..."_

 

_When Eren wakes up he stretchs his arms and legs slowly making sure to not hurt himself._

 

_"Mewl~~"_

 

_Eren's tail slowly rises in he air as he snuggled up in the covers in the soft bed, it felt like silk and smelt like that man, he was soft too, soo soft~. Eren eagerly jumped off the bed and looked around the ginormous room he was in. When looking around Eren saw the room had 3 doors in it one with all the lights off, while the other two had sunlight coming out the windows by them. Eren decided that he would look in those doors later, for now he had some blankets to play with!_

 

_"Your Mine Now blankets! Mewl~!"_

 

_Eren started rolling around and moving the blankets in every direction laughing the whole time while doing so. In the middle of his blanket Angels he heard a soft snicker from the door his back was facing, when Eren turned around and looked at the door and saw the man looking at him with a amused smirk. Eren blushed 5 different reds on his cheeks like his face wanted to make him feel even more uncomfortable. The man walked next to the side of the bed and held his arms out to Eren, looking at the outstretched arms Eren was confused until he finally understood what was going on. He walked up to the man and gave his nicest small smile he could make at the moment._

 

_"Good- Goodmorning Mewl~~!"_

 

_The mans eyes widened for a sec or two before he answered back._

 

_"Good morning... Um..."_

 

_Oh yeah his name._

 

_"Oh I'm Eren sir! Mewl~!"_

 

_"Ok Eren breakfast is ready now so come on."_

 

_Eren crawled into the mans arms feeling that same warmth he felt any other time with this man. It was nice and made him happy to feel it. When they got to the table two plates of food were set out and looked and smelt mesmerizing. The second he sat down he started sucking food into his mouth and he loved it so much._

 

_"Mewl~~"_

 

_"So Eren who old are you?"_

 

_Dang it he had to stop eating but got to talk to the nice man so it works._

 

_"7 Mr. Um..."_

 

_"Levi. You can call me Levi."_

 

_That's a nice name I like that lots._

 

_"So Levi how old are you?"_

 

_"22"_

 

_Oh that's nice. He's young._

 

_"Where's your wife Levi?"_

 

_"Don't have one."_

 

_Oh_

 

_"Why Not ?"_

 

_"I'm not into girls Eren."_

 

_So do most guys live in girls? I'm happy we don't live in one. That would be bad, and gross._

 

_"What does that mean?"_

 

_"I want to be in love with a boy."_

 

_Oh Eren was a boy. Levi was nice, smelt good, and warm and made Eren very happy so Eren made the most important decision._

 

_"I'll be your Love Levi!"_

 

_Levi's face went from white to a pastel pink dusting his cheeks. He muttered something under his breath then looked back at Eren._

 

_"Go get in the tub, I'll be there soon."_

 

_Eren ran down the hall way looking at everything until he finally got to the bathroom, he could tell today would be a happy day!*_


	8. Well Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our fave jerk come to levi.
> 
>  
> 
> *NEW PEOPLE INTO THE STORY!!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate writing about Erwin!
> 
> But drama makes the world go round
> 
> {Hanji is female in this. Goin going by the anime for now k!}
> 
> tattoo the guys have  
> http://www.neatorama.com/2014/05/12/10-Attack-on-Titan-Tattoos/
> 
> so I was going to put Eren's POV but that might make it a little boring with Levi and the wait so next chapter is when we meet the KIDS.

Well Then

 

"Eren I need you to let go now."

 

Levi looked down at his left leg to see Eren the little Neko he's had for about a week now hugging him tightly. This will be the first time Eren would ever be away from him and with someone else, and truly Levi was just as scared inside. What if Eren got hurt? Hanji was he bestfriend but still very insane, after the doctors visit they had the other day he heard Eren was indeed a very rare Neko, the last one of his kind to be exact. Over the last few days he got a little bigger but not by mush. the doctor said that nekos grow VERY fast so in the next few months Eren should be at full height.

 

"DONT LEAVE ME PLEASE!"

 

"Eren. I'll only be gone for a few hours and besides you'll have other friends to make and play with today."

 

Hanji runs a day care for pets and by law Eren is a pet so Levi ok as long as he wont be alone and crying. Picking Eren up in his hands, Levi got Eren's little school bag and walked by the door. Putting on Eren's and his own shoes afterwards they were finally ready to go. When Levi put Eren in his new car seat he walked around the car in a rush sitting down in the drivers side.

 

"So are you happy to go back to work Levi?"

 

No. Levi was not, he would like it much more if he could sit at home with Eren all day, but to keep his nice house he needs money and money means job.

 

"Work is work like it or not I have to go."

 

"Oh."

 

20 minutes later Levi walks Eren to the front of Hanji's in-house daycare and rings the doorbell. Hanji answers the door after a few minutes of talking to someone on the other side.

 

"HELLO LEVI!"

 

"Hi Shitty Four Eyes."

 

Hanji looked at Levi with a faked hurt expression while putting a hand to her chest, in the process of this happing Eren noticed a little boy with short sharp pointed ears walk up behind Ms. Hanji.

 

"You shouldn't say that to the woman whos taking care of  your baby boy, and that's Eren right there isn't it?"

 

Levi put Eren down before looking at his watch, it was already 12:30 and he had to be at work by 1:00. When Eren touched the ground Levi bent down at kissed the side of his head and gave him a small hug.

 

"Sorry buddy I'm going to have to go now or I'll be late. Don't be a brat to Hanji, she already has like 10 of you running around now. Bye."

 

Levi walked back to his car and drove back into the road. Before driving off to the police office to confront the asshole that had Eren that day in the he ally. When he finally got to his office he logged onto his computer and looked at some files on the group of men they found.

 

**{Levi. Ackerman Signed in.}**

 

**Group Name: Dark Titans**

**Leader : Unknown**

**Objective : Drug Dealing/ Rape/ Abduction**

**Members Found: 30 Men**

**Background Info: All men in this group have the same tattoo on their chest over their heart.**

**No females are in the group.**

**Has taken kids, Woman, Pets (Nekos , etc.)**

 

**{Sign Out}**

 

"Levi Mr. Smith wanted to see you in his office, NOW!"

 

Levi looked over to the man that said that and gave him the finger. Getting up Levi walked though the building to the elevator to the top floor cursing under his breath the whole time until he finally got to the mans door. Instead of knocking like most people would Levi walks right in with a sour expression.

 

"Dafuq do you want Eyebrows?"

 

Said "Eyebrows" turns around form his currant spot in his chair looking at the city from his 30th floor view. When his eyes land on Levi he gets a small smile while getting up to get closer.

 

"Oh Levi how are you?"

 

"Totally fine can I leave now?"

 

Levi puts his hand on his hip after saying that then looking down at the floor and how much of a mess it was to him, he looked up to see Erwin's eyes had dilated and he was staring at Levi now with a somewhat 'hungry' expression.

 

"So Levi I called you up here for a very important reason!"

 

"I would think so Eyebrows, if not I would kill you."

 

"Hahahha! Oh Levi when did you get so funny?"

 

"I didn't know I was funny ever. The only person who laughs at me in a happy way is Eren."

 

Erwin looked very conflicted with the name Levi just spoke, it was a very different expression. Levi couldn't put a name to it.

 

"Whos Eren?"

 

"The Neko I saved."

 

"Oh"

 

Levi swore he heard a faint 'thank god under Erwin's breath.

 

"Levi will you do me a favor?"

 

'What?"

 

"Will you please speak in French? I've had a hard day and it calms me."

 

Levi wasn't going to do it, but I could say something terrible and he would never know, so of course he would.

 

" Je voudrez jamais vous la date. S'il vous plaît arrêter de me parler, sinon je vais te tuer. Et arrêter de me regarder comme tu vas me manger vous cul."

 

"Thanks Levi I owe you one."

 

"Yeah ok."

 

"Hey! I know go on a date with me!"

 

Levi stopped in his tracks and looked at Erwin with big eyes before speaking.

 

"No, and never ask me that again or I'll kill you"

 

Before he could even hear the rest of Erwin's sentence he walked out happy to see that it was time to pick Eren up. Hopefully he had a better day than Levi.

 


	9. Mini ~ cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets hit on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So minis are just Eren POV ok. Not always short just baba Eren until you know he's not a baba any more..

(At the daycare)

The door closed quickly and Hanji looked back at Eren before feeling a tug at her pants leg. When she looked down she saw one of the kids she was taking care of, when Hanji looked down at the little boy noticing that his little bunny ears went up a little bit. 

 

"Oh Armin! What do you need honey?"

 

The little bunny child looked up and moved back his long blonde bangs so he had a good view of the older woman.

 

"All th-the.. Others wanted to kn-know who was at the do-door Ms. Hanji."

 

Hanji looked at the little Neko in her arms and smiled. Putting Eren down she began to talk.

 

"Tell everyone to go sit down on in the story corner, ok Armin."

 

"Yes ma'am!"

 

Eren watched as the young bunny child ran back to the living room, he heard a the faint sound of feet moving and muttering of what's and who's. Ms. Hanji put Eren down and walked him into the room with all the children in it sitting on a clean soft looking multi colored mat. He counted 10 kids in all of the children had hybrid characteristics. Being ears, tails, hair, faces, just like Eren, this made him feel a little calmer knowing he was truly no different than everyone else.

 

"Ok everyone this is our new friend Eren! Say hi to him everyone!"

 

"~HELLO EREN!"

 

Eren put his hand next to his face and started waving to the other kids. With a large smile, proving he was very happy to be with his kind of people to say.

 

"Ok then who wants to show Eren around here?"

 

Eren could see that Armin was about to put his hand but a boy with raven black hair and fox ears put his hand up first.

 

"Ms. Hanji can I please shown Eren around?"

 

His voice was silky and addicting to the ears, no child should sound like that or make Eren blush by just saying his name.

 

"Oh of course first tell Eren your name when we're done though ok! Thank you guys for listening now you may go back to play snack time kid in 30 minutes!"

 

All the children got up and walked back over to this or that starting up some conversations about said this or that. The last one Eren saw was the raven haired boy with the beautiful voice, he got up now and even though they were the same age he was about a foot shorter than him but that didn't matter in the way he was standing, the kid had nothing BUT swag.

(Levi told him that word and to never say it.)

 

"I'm Rivaille. Nice to meet you Eren."

 

Rivaille held out a single white rose in his long thin fingers, before Eren could accept the rose Rivaille walked up to him and put the flower in his hair over his ear so it would stay. When he touched him Eren's face went from pink to red to a darker red  
And Eren didn't like it or the feeling of fallan leaves blowing all around his stomach. He only got this feeling with one other person, Levi. With Levi it was a warm gentle buzz in his whole body making him feel like he was flying in the clouds and he could stay like that all day, but with Rivaille it was like his body went against him and a tornado started in his gut but he liked it but feared it and he hasn't even talked to the boy!

 

"Hello Rivaille th-thank you for .. Um helping me get to know the place."

 

"Of course Eren. My I ask what are you?"

 

"What?"

 

"What type of pet are you?" 

 

Rivaille did quotation signs with his fingers to prove his point.

 

"Cat! Um.. I mean I'm a Neko. What about you?"

 

Rivaille gave Eren a tiny smile that showed two little canine teeth on the side of his mouth, like little fangs. 

 

"Fox."

 

Rivaille's tail started moving left and right while his ears went up, he seemed happy.

 

"I'm going to go talk to someone of the other kids now, thanks Rivaille!"

 

***4 hours later ***

 

"So Eren did you like daycare?"

 

Eren had just flopped down on his and Levi's bed, both of them were clean and fresh and sleepy.

 

"It was... Interesting to say the least."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't to grown up with the feelings it's like a crush ok!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't be mads 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments give me life remember


	10. Thats You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Levi's birthday!
> 
> But not everyone gets what they want this year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....  
> I did a thing.  
> and please don't hates me.  
> you all are my magic pianos, if I lost you I would die.  
> Please don't hate me.  
> Scchools is hard  
> BUT HEY WINTER BREAK!  
> So this is the charismas chapter or whatever.  
> oMG LEVI CAN SING IN THIS KAY.

"Leviiiiiiiii! Please can we go to the store I have very a important set of items I MUST get!"

 

Said man looked over at the almost teenage neko, that was sitting upside down on the couch next to him. Talking while sitting made Levi very happy because when Eren was sitting he was the same height as Levi not taller. The older of the two took of his reading glasses, before moving himself closer to the neko boy.

 

"So Levi what do yo- what are you doing?"

 

Levi looked at the teen with hungry eyes before putting his hand on Eren's head in a petting fashion, right behind the nekos cat ear and started rubbing in painfully slow motions. Eren stopped siting upside down and jumped of the couch, only to jump right next to Levi, when Eren seemed situated he started rubbing his head on the older with pleading noises.

 

"Levi~ Meow~~Please~!"

 

After Eren made that noise Levi halted all movements and looked the red blushing boy right in the eyes and leaned closer to his face, stopping right next to his ear, without warning Levi started nibbling on the youngers ear while Levi did that Eren was a panting mess, meowing and moaning without pause. Levi licked the shell of Eren's ear in one long stroke, and after that he whispered in his most seductive voice.

 

"Choose Eren, the store,"

 

Another lick on Eren's ear.

 

"Or me~"

 

Eren let out a shaky breath, before sitting up and answering Levi's question with a determined expression or what would be a determined expression if not for the hot red blush, droll, and twitching ear also on his face.

 

"Sto~Ahh~Store Le~LeVi!"

 

Levi got off of Eren in one smooth movement, when he was standing upright again he pointed to Eren's pants and spoke.

 

"Were leavening in 20 minutes if I were you I'd get the taken care of. Oh and don't even try to start anything when we get home, you chose shopping over me, now your in trouble"

 

Levi walked to the other side of the couch, picked up his laptop and glasses and walked to his bedroom in a very alluring manner.

 

"UGGGHHHH!"

 

Eren got up and walked to the door across from Levi's room and flopped on his bed. After about 7 minutes of taking care of himself screaming Levi's name, Eren washed off and got some clean garments on. Eren walked out of his room to see Levi waiting for him by the front door with the car keys in his hands. Eren fallowed Levi inside the car, waiting for the older to start the car, clicking the seat belt on his body Eren picked up his phone from the cup holder and put his ear phones in and started to play his [favorite song](https://soundcloud.com/pholasayuri/donut-hole-levi).

 

" Nani mo shiranai mama de iru no ga, Kantan na kanjou bakka kazoeteitara! Kantan na kanjou bakka kazoeteitara Anata ga kureta taion made wasurete shimatta Bai bai mou eien ni aenai ne Nazeka sonna ki ga surunda sou omoete shimattanda Umaku waraenainda doushiyou mo nai manma!"  
  


Levi looked over at the humming teen with wide eyes, he knew that song, HELL he MADE the song.

 

'And hear I thought people stopped liking us..'

 

"Eren what are you listening to?"

 

Eren stopped bobbing his head up and down and took his earphones off so he could hear Levi better.

 

"Hmm... Oh this?"

Eren points to the IPhone in his right hand and the song that's playing on the screen, before a dreamy smile spreads on his face.

 

"Oh yeah its this really sexy song called Donut Hole, its by this group called the No Names! Levi I love their lead singer! They call him the Masked Darkness because no one has ever seen his face in the flesh. I wish their bad didn't breakup I would DO anything to meet them."

 

'oh this would be fun. Brat wont know what hit him!'

 

"I've meet the group." 

 

Eren just looked at the Levi, trying not to scream and make them crash and die. This was really hard for him.

 

"How you have?.."

 

"Yeah me and the lead singer are close, even to this day."

 

"How close Levi?"

 

"You could say were kind of  **inseparable** **.** "

 

'got him..'

 

"Don't lie to me Levi."

 

"Want me to prove it?"

 

"Sure Old man!"

'Brats got it coming!"

[Levi's voice](https://soundcloud.com/pholasayuri/donut-hole-levi) was perfect and very similar to the song Eren was listening to- holy shaz Levi is the Masked Darkness. He sounded so calm like he knew the song at heart and my good did Eren think it was turn on, yes he very much did think that.

'Why did I choose store today...'

 

"There you happy? Oh look were here well I'm going to the cleaning supplies here,"

 

Levi gave Eren 100 dollars in cash, before speaking again.

 

"Ok go buy things or whatever you want I don't care. Don't steal anything because I will leave this store and pretend I never knew you ok."

 

Eren gave 2 quick nods.

 

Before Eren could open the car door Levi leaned close just like this morning to whisper in his ear.

 

"Go ahead and think of my voice all day just don't mess up the store Eren~"

 

With that he licked Eren's ear and walked out the car like he didn't just turn Eren on AGAIN!

 

"UGHGHHG!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I take to long to up date then bitch to me on my tumblr!  
> Or just talk about the story or fandoms in gen yeah...  
> ok heres the links then you can go read and stuff...
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Eren is his normal height now because Nekos grow crazy fast ok thanks!  
> Ask Me Things!  
> http://sosugarsweetest.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Submit to me!!  
> http://sosugarsweetest.tumblr.com/submit
> 
> Just look at all the DUMB crap I upload!  
> http://sosugarsweetest.tumblr.com/
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER MINI EREN GONNA GET HIT ON!!!


	11. Let's do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fuck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry my lovers  
> I'm so very sorry please some day forgive me for dropping this story   
> I'm back I just had to think and now I'm ready please stay with me and just forgive me

The story is coming back  
A update will be out soon but I know what your thinking

SUGAR HOW COULD U JUST TRASH THIS THEN ABOUT A YEAR LATER BRING IT BACK?!? 

Well I'm a fuck up and I fucked up  
I'm sorry I just KNEW I wasn't doing my best so I trashed it but   
But but  
I've been crappy at updating for a while with ALL my storys so now everybody gets a upydates 

Thank you and I sorry


	12. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's so SOFT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM A BAD I KNOW PLS HATE ME IDC I DESERVED IT !
> 
> PLS JUST BLOW UP MY TUMBLR AND GET PISSED OR INSTA I POST THERE BEFORE HERE!!!!!!!
> 
> ima just say now, im not gonna get much better at updating anytime soon but its almost summer so that means many more chappies. Im sorry just stick with me pls

Eren Pov

Looking for a gift should have been easy, seeing how I’ve know Levi my entire life picking something for him should be easy. Or at least it should be, but of course it wasn't. What bothered me most about this whole situation is that when I thought about It I truly knew nothing about the short man, other than basic facts that anyone that's ever met him would now I couldn’t think about anything special. 

I walked into a goth-ish looking store to check out some of the shirts in hopes of finding something with some dark humor to match levi’s horrible jokes but I truly couldn’t find anything without help. As I walked up to the counter for help I noticed a certain tall, pale, and handsome watching me come closer to him. 

 

“Hello How may I help you?”   
  


His voice sounded like if Levi had a british accent and oh god my hard on from the car just came back in full force. All I could do was stare at this literal copy of Levi. He had the same pitch black hair but the only difference was that while Levi had a undercut this Man had his in a short pony tail which helped shape his face perfectly. He was tall and had skin and pale and soft looking as Levi’s and for a while I swore this was his kid. But the biggest difference between this hunk and my hunk was the mouth, while I had to literally pray to whatever god was out there for Levi to even half smile, this man was wearing a breathtaking smile at the moment and I truly didn’t know how to react. Oh and he had fox ears and a tail but I didn't think that was too important.

 

“I- I need help finding the graphic T’s….Like the funny shirts?”

 

He started chuckling to himself before leading me to the back of the store. When I looked up I saw rows and rows of shirts with the worst humor and jokes I had ever seen printed upon them.  I got to pick up about 4 before I felt a soft tap on my back.

 

“Nice to see you Eren~”

 

I looked at the handsome stranger hoping for a memory to come back to me but nothing came.

 

“And you are……”   
  


“ Rivaille remember?  We went to school together for like 4 years, I gave you a white rose when we first met?”

 

When he mentioned the rose everything came back to me. I remembered the first time I ever went to school, the people I met and the fox boy that made my young heart flutter. As I continued to think about him in school I could hear a soft laugh come from in front of me, when I came back to the real world Rivaille was laughing or more like chuckling while looking at me.

 

“What?”   
  


“Your blush is just as cute as is was years ago!”   
  


“Wa- what?”

 

“Ohmygosh wait here I’m gonna go on break so we can go look around the mall together!”

 

When he came back he was only in a yellow hoodie with black pants, as I looked him up and down I saw how his hoodie said ‘TALL UKE’ he noticed my staring and his smile lit up like a christmas tree.

 

“Oh yeah you like the hoodie? This great guy gave it to me when I was younger, My dad literally talks about him all the time! It’s kinda insane…”

 

“No worries it's cute!”

 

He walked with me to the checkout center in the little shop so I could pay for the shirts, after buying what I needed from the store we walked up to the second floor and started talking. It felt nice to catch up with each other after not seeing each other for a few years.

 

“So how did you get a british accent?”

 

“Oh remember during middle school how I just left? Well my dad’s job had him move to london.”

 

“Oh what's his job?”

 

“He works for the FBI or police force over here, so that’s why we moved and came back.”

 

“Oh that's funny my ‘dad’ I guess you can call him that, works for the FBI force here too.”

 

We laughed and talked some more before we exchanged numbers. 

I was walking up to some random pizza place with Rivaille next to me before his phone started ringing in his pocket. He went over by the chairs and started talking to however was on the phone for like 5 minutes before he ran over to me and pulled me out the pizza place.

 

“My dad is here and I want you to meet him!”

 

“Ok! Wait after that can you and your dad meet my dad?”

 

He nodded his head while wearing that beautiful smile he wore so well and lead me over to the store he was working at. He went inside the back for a little while then came out with a bag and some glasses on his face and his hotness level just went up like 10 points.

 

“You have glasses?”

 

He nodded and started to tell me about how he got them, he also told me about how his boss prefers for him to wear his contacts so more people come in the store. 

 

“Can I touch you tail?”

 

He looked over at me with big eyes and nodded while blushing.

 

His tail felt like silk and pillows, I just wanted it to be my body pillow forever but I knew after petting him for like 10 minutes I had to stop because his face looked like someone painted him with burgundy colored paint.

 

“I-I’m so sorry It’s just so SOFT!”

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

I looked at where the voice came from and saw a tall man looking back at me and Rivaille. He had messy brown chocolate colored hair, beautiful and intimidating yellow eyes, and a sexy smirk that looked a little too good on him. He wore a white button down shirt  that was tight on him, leaving nothing to the imagination he almost had as many abs as Levi, almost. His long black pants hid his long legs but even then I could only stare.

 

“Dad!”

“Hey Riva. Who’s this?”

 

“Oh it’s Eren remember from my old preschool class!”

 

“Hmm, well anyway it’s nice to meet you Eren. I’m Riva’s dad Ren.”

 

I said my hello and tried not to stare at this god like man. 

 

‘TEXT NOISE’

 

I checked my phone and read a text form Levi.

 

**Levi**

**Sent 4:20**

**{Hey meet me by the Hot Topic and yes I know what time I sent this at say a word and you die}**

 

“Would you two like to meet my father?”

 

“Of course.”

 

We walked over to where Levi was standing and I waved at him.

 

“Hey Levi! Ok so this is Riv-”

 

“Rivaille?”

 

He looked to the right of me and when he saw Ren his eyes widened.

 

“It's you…”

  
“Hello Levi nice to see you again…”


	13. Ugh hate myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Ok my lovelies   
Here's the thing  
IM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!

I'm taking a break from fandom writing so you all know and don't think I'm gone forever.

BUT BECAUSE IM A HORRIBLE PERSON  
I am gonna advertise my other AO3!  
It's newer and I update my one story one there every Friday.   
But it's not a fandom story it's all OC and original ideas but I promise it's supposedly good or at least that what Everyone I show it to says..

So I'm not forcing you but I would love it if you checked that out no lie the original work section on archive is really sad and empty when it comes to comments and likes.

New ao3 - ExpiredHappiness 

Story name- Cyanid Painted Petals 

Ok and that's all i will be back! Depends on how good the other story does tho

The better the faster so eh...  
Please tell me what you think in the comments.  
I'm a writer I need comments to eat I've been staving!


End file.
